


capri

by mimimarqeuz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, modern elams, not a relationship where alex is a vee, reciprocated through all three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimarqeuz/pseuds/mimimarqeuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all so excited to bring this piece of them into the world, and Alex can't believe he finally gets to have what he's longed for. A family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	capri

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested an elams pregnancy mini-fic, so here is an elams pregnancy mini-fic :-)

“Guys,” Eliza calls softly, stepping into the living room where her boyfriends, Alex and John are sitting. She keeps her hands behind her back, the small makings of a smile dancing on her lips.

The two look up at her, and Alex makes to clear a spot for her on the couch, scatterings of paper and work all over the place. Eliza shakes her head in silent denial, and pulls her hands from around her back.

She holds the piece of plastic out to them, and is barely able to contain her grin as she bounces on her toes in excitement. 

“Is that…?” John asks, leaning over Alexander to get a better look. Alex adjusts his glasses, the look of confusion on his face breaking into awe as he scrutinizes the situation.

Eliza nods once, confirming the two’s speculation. “It’s positive.”

At that, Alex breaks out into a wide smile, making his way across the room in two bounds. He hovers just an inch from Eliza, as if touching her would break her, and hesitates for a moment.

John is only a step behind, his eyes crinkling with happiness. He immediately kneels down, level with Eliza’s stomach, hands pressed up against the fabric of her shirt. Eliza watches him as he looks at her stomach with awe, trying to process the fact that there’s a living thing in there. Their kid, _his_  kid. 

A child that he gets to raise with two beautiful people that he loves so much. John thinks he is _so_ lucky.

Alex’s fingers slip between Eliza’s, and he holds her hand so gently, smiles so brightly at her, speechless. 

They are all so excited to bring this piece of them into the world, and Alex can't believe he finally gets to have what he's longed for. A family.

Eliza looks at these two, at her two boys, and knows that they’re going to be great fathers. 

If they love this child with even a fraction of the love they have for her, for each other, she knows they’ll be fine. 

John stands and leans in to press a chaste kiss to her cheek, Alex pecking the other side lovingly. 

“Come sit, Betsey.” Alexander eases her over to the couch gently, and Eliza chuckles. “Whatever you need, just let us know.”

John nods earnestly and flashes his teeth, “We’ll wait on you hand and foot.”

Eliza doesn’t know how she got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this come over to my tumblr, its mimimarqeuz, same as here. i take fic requests!! also feel free to leave comments or whatevs if you liked it :)


End file.
